pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Ancient (PvZH)
Ancient is a class in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes that allows the plants to gain extra tricks in one turn. Traits * Time: Allows the player to replay a destroyed card. * Amphibious: Can be used on water * Strikethrough: Hits every enemy on a lane, including the opposing hero. * Bullseye: Doesn't let attacks fill up the Super-Block Meter if a hit is made on the opposing hero * Frenzy: Allows a plant to make a second attack if it destroys a zombie Description "Ancient heroes allow the hero to pull a ton of Tricks in one turn" Ancient Heroes can use Ancient Cards Heroes * Relic Mortar (Ancient/Solar): AKEE Hero * Rockoli (Ancient/Kabloom): Chard Guard Hero * Earthly Magma (Ancient/Elemental): Lava Guava Hero * Platinum Leaf (Ancient/Elemental): Gold Leaf Hero Plants Common * AKEE (2 Strength/1 Health/2 Sun): Strikethrough Trait * Mariachia (2 Strength/2 Health/2 Sun): Bullseye Trait * Cobra (2 Strength/1 Health/2 Sun): Bullseye Trait, Amphibious Trait * Invinet (2 Strength/3 Health/2 Sun): Amphibious Trait * Intiginger (3 Strength/4 Health/2 Sun): Frenzy Trait * Oak Archer (2 Strength/3 Health/3 Sun): Bullseye Trait Uncommon * Ampear (2 Strength/2 Health/3 Sun) Splash damage trait. * Tomato Saucer (3 Strength/4 Health/4 Sun) Time trait, Bullseye Trait * Physicalis (5 Strength/3 Health/2 Sun) Time Trait, Bullseye trait * Rose Lobber (3 Strength/2 Health/2 Sun) Time Trait, Frenzy trait, Bullseye trait Rare * Stallia (1 Health, 1 Sun) When destroyed, plants next door get an extra attack * Old Thymer (2 Strenght, 3 Health, 2 Sun) When played, plants next door get an extra attack. Strikethrough trait. Super Rare * Habenarrow (3 Strength/3 Health/3 Sun) Bullseye Trait * Gear Mint (4 Strength/2 Health/4 Sun) Frenzy trait * Mossteroid (3 Strength/5 Health/3 Sun) Bullseye Trait, Armored * Vigorous Broccoli (4 Strength/5 Health/5 Sun) Frenzy Trait, Amphibious trait Legendary * Caulipower (4 Health/4 Sun) Hypnotize a random zombie every 3 turns. Time trait Event * Withered Willow (4 Strength/5 Health/5 Sun) Time Trait Tricks Common * Fiery Trap Tile: Trick. Place a trap tile on this spot. When a zombie is played on it, destroy the tile and the zombie. (2 sun) * Rocky Trap Tile: Trick. Place a trap tile on this spot. When a zombie is played on it, destroy the tile, the zombie placed on it, and a zombie next door. (4 Sun) * Spiky Trap Tile: Trick Place a trap tile on this spot. When a zombie is played on it, destroy the tile, the zombie placed on it, and both zombies next door (5 sun) Uncommon * Saucy Invasion: Trick. When played, get 3 Tomato Saucer cards, and place a Tomato saucer here. (2 Sun) Rare * Gold Leaf: Trick. When played, place a Gold Tile here. When a plant is played on a Gold Tile, gain 1 extra sun each turn. (1 Sun) Super Rare * Mossteroid Storm: Trick. When played, spawn 3 Mossteroids. Legendary * Hypnotic Beam: Trick. Play this on a zombie, and hypnotize it. (3 Sun) Event * Thyme Warp: Trick. Replay last match. Have all destroyed plants and zombies back on the battle field. (2 Sun) Category:Classes Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes